piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Events - 2010
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Online Forums! Updates LIVE! (June 2nd) Based on your feedback we continue to make Pirates Online even better! Our latest updates introduce a number of improvements that not only make the existing gameplay more enjoyable but support future enhancements. If you have Test Server access, we encourage you to log on now and explore these new features. If you don?t have access to Test, here's a look at what's coming: LINKED ACCOUNTS *For security reasons, we have removed the ability to tab between Linked Accounts on the Pirate selection screen. Transportation Additions: *Added new Dockworker NPCs to help Pirates stowaway on ships. This is a new transportation option which helps Pirates reach their destination without sailing a ship or needing a Teleport Totem. To become a stowaway, find a Dockworker on the docks of Tortuga, Port Royal, Padres Del Fuego or Cuba and pay him the gold he requests for the service. *Added 38 new, player-submitted ship names to the Shipwright's Ship Naming Menu. Early Player Experience *Early Quests have been modified for better playability, including Quests to find the first three Black Pearl crew members and Quest lines related to the Voodoo Doll. *Introduced new tutorial pop-up hints. These hints can be turned on and off from the Game Options Menu (F7) In the Cutlass tutorial, Pirates are now shown the skills they can earn later. *We've re-balanced Level/Quests in early zones; now lower level players should only encounter lower level enemies. *In the Cutlass tutorial, Pirates are now shown the skills they can earn later. New Enemies *New variations of enemies, this means new variants of Undead, Navy, and other land enemies. New enemy types include Undead Mutineers, Undead Brutes, and more. Bug Fixes & Other Improvements *Changed enemy difficulties in areas throughout the game for better playability *Added Chat Permission Status to the Pirate Profile Panel *Added an option to toggle on and off Windows Sticky Keys (this option is disabled by default) *Additional Improvements & Bug Fixes: *Changing Cannon Ammunition types no longer restarts the recharge timer *Made several bug fixes to NPC's: returned Navy Sailors to normal heights, enemies no longer ambush players and enemies will no longer attack Pirates once you leave their area *Better feedback/flow for guild name requests *The loading screen now appears when starting game instead of a black screen *Polished the drop down Main Menu and Escape key interaction *Made several improvements to the Ray of Light to address tracking and hint problems *Removed the Quest completion percentages from the Journal page *Re-enabled the "dazed" effect above a Pirates head (for higher-detail graphics/effects settings) *Fixed a bug where your ship's repair spots would not be available even when the ship was stopped *We continue to make various bug fixes and tweaks to Pirates based on your feedback, this latest updates such as: *Improved loading times for cannons, now when a player starts using a cannon, they can fire right away instead of waiting for the cannon to reload. Afterwards, the cannon will reload like normal. Release Notes - June 2, 2009 'Crew Up Days' EVENT - Introducing Crew Up Days May 18, 2009 Did you know when you're in a crew you get special bonuses and can level your Pirate up faster? Crewmates can also help you complete Quests quicker and perform other hard-to-finish tasks with ease. Whether you're looking to join a crew or start one, we want you to join us weekly for Crew Up Days. You'll meet Pirates from all walks of life (maybe even a GM or two), ready to crew and set off for adventure! Don't want to wait? Crew now by boarding a public ship! Crew Up Days When: 7-8 PM PST, every Friday & Saturday night starting May 22nd! Where: Port Royal Beach (where Shipwright Darby Drydock is located) on Antiros and Baraba Oceans NOTE: During the event, please be respectful to your fellow pirates - DO NOT participate in disruptive behavior and STOW YER WEAPONS. 'New Ship Names' May 15th, 2009 Shipwrights to Offer New Ship Names May 15, 2009A few months back we gave Pirates a chance to submit your own ship names for addition to the Ship Naming Menu. You really stepped up to the challenge, responding with thousands of great names! We were looking for unique and creative names that worked with our current list of ship names. Names like Malicious Squirrel, Student Driver and Silent Buttdeadly -- offered us a good chuckle -- didn't get selected, for obvious reasons. Copyrighted names were also not acceptable. We picked 38 names. These new names have been added to our latest game update and will be available very soon from any Shipwright. Thanks to all the Pirates that submitted names, including the following Pirates, whose names were selected: Thomas Warmonk, Sir Henry Esq, Li Heartloather, Ashton Seawalker, Molly Ironscarlett, Joseph Cannonshot, Richard, Bald Kane Johnson, Liz, William Blastshot, Bartholomew Calicobones, William Ironeagle, Roger Firekidd, Angel Bladefury, James Hookcrash, Captain Rob, Presley Love, Tracy Goodshot, Santiago, Dustin, Irate Pirate, Johnny Cannoneagle, Solomon Ironhawk, Sasuke, Elizabeth Seahawk, Victoria Morgan, Jack Smithbuckle, Maria Fireheart, Edgar McMorgan and Hector Gunhawk. Winning Names: Siren Avenger Morning Rose Iron Viking Midnight Wrath Thunder Maelstorm Wicked Chariot Golden Griffin Floundering Witch Mystical Star Lightning Dog Sun Ransom Fighting Banshee Minnow Mariner Star Phoenix Rebel Widow Mermaid Nemesis Enchantress Starlight Strider Guardian Falcon These new names will be available soon. The Black Guard Cometh! May 07, 2009- It's been rumored the EITC Black Guard are interrogating Pirates for information about the whereabouts of Captain Walter and the Marceline Guild. Be warned Pirates, these devils are also offering rewards for the Marceline Guild's capture - don't trust them mates! Instead continue to take the fight to the EITC on both land and sea! UPDATE: It's rumored the Black Guard will be roaming the town of Port Royal during the hours of 3:30PM - 5PM (B named Oceans) Friday, May 8 and 11AM - 1PM, and 2PM -3PM Saturday, May 9! (All times Pacific.) Be on the lookout Pirates, report any sightings! Have you seen or been interrogated by the Black Guard? Report your encounter. Mother's Day! From Wednesday, May 6 to Sunday May 10, show that special lady you care by getting a tattoo for Mom. Available at all Tattoo Parlors, a variety of Mother's Day designs are available for a limited time - wear it proudly for dear ol' Mom. Rewards for All in April Unlimited Access for ALL: April 17, 18 & 19 Basic Access Pirates! This weekend preview all the Caribbean has to offer for FREE! Get access to bigger ships, better weapons and even more rewards when we upgrade your account to Unlimited Access this weekend only! Double Reputation for Unlimited Access: April 24, 25 & 26 Get ready to level up your Pirate with a Double Reputation Weekend! For a limited time, Pirates with Unlimited Access will get double reputation points when they log in and play. Not Unlimited? Then upgrade your account and take advantage of this exciting opportunity to raise your notoriety. GMs as ETIC Black Guard? Recently, a gang of Black Guard was spotted by several pirates before they disappeared. So, what does this mean? Are they going to be attacking pirate openly? Is the EITC hatching a much larger plot? Keep to the Code Pirates Online posted a reminder of the Online Code of Conduct, and indicate that they will more rigidly be enforcing it. "Aye, Pirates we be, but we still must live by the code, and by code we mean the Pirates Online Code of Conduct. These simple ground rules help protect all Pirates. With the code in mind, here are a few tips to keep your account in good standing: *Being rude or harassing other players is not only disrespectful to your fellow Pirates, but against the Pirates Online Code of Conduct and could get removed from the game permanently. Treat your fellow Pirates as you would like to be treated. *Although our dictionary does not allow it, bad language is never acceptable in Pirates Online. Using sound alike words in place of an actual word (for bad language) is just as bad and could also get you removed from the game. *Speaking of code, also remember, modifying or hacking the game is never allowed. Any use of a third party program that modifies the game or modifying the code yourself will result in your account being permanently terminated. :This appears to include any GLITCHING! Players have reportedly been banned for using the Invisible glitch and other well-known cheats. Also, some using TeamSpeak voice chat have been booted as well. *Never reveal your personal information. We don't allow Pirates to say numbers for a reason. Revealing your real name, phone number, address, email or password is not only not safe, but could get you removed from the game." :Pirates claim that mentioning guild web sites have been grounds for getting banned. New Padres Del Fuego The map changes are LIVE! Release Notes - April 8, 2009 *New and Improved Padres Del Fuego: Players should see significant performance increases thanks to the new layout. *Improved the Reputation Bar. It is now easier to track your Notoriety and Weapon progress. *The Compass Map now rotates with the camera instead of the avatar. *Cleaned up the Tutorial and early Quest lines. *Female avatar emotes now animate better. *Crew members that are AFK will no longer receive cargo credit for sunk ships. *Made several improvements to Quest tracking with the Ray of Light. *The graphics options will now warn you if you try to change your settings from what is recommended. *More performance improvements. *Numerous bug and memory leaks have also been fixed. New Updates on Test March 27, 2009 We continue to make changes to the game based on your comments, with more improvements on the way! In fact, we've just put a new build on the Test Server - featuring a re-designed Padres Del Fuego! If you've been on the Test Server to check it out, we'd like to take a moment to thank you and remind you to send us your feedback! If you haven't, and you have Test Server access, log on now and check it out. :From Disney Online The Battle Continues! March 26, 2009 Taking the fight directly to the EITC, this past weekend GMs and Founders led crews in raids on EITC ships off the island of Padres Del Fuego. Our thanks to Dracon, Grace Goldeagle, Lawrence Swordhawk, Achilles, Pretty Polly and other Founders who led crews to go after EITC ships. The battle continues this Friday, March 27 when we will assemble again to sink EITC ships and show that the Pirates of the Caribbean are a force to reckon with! Join us for the battle. Still, the EITC continues to gather fleets around Padres, leading many Pirates to believe that the island may be the next to be attacked by the Company. Recently, the EITC have been seen hiding explosives in caves on Padres, similar activity was seen in the days before old Port Royal and old Tortuga were destroyed. :From Disney Online Spring Blooms, Seas Turn Green March 13, 2009 We welcome spring to the Caribbean and with it a mysterious green algae that blooms in the waters surrounding the islands. Legend has it that algae bloom is an omen of things to come - that green seas attract large sea creatures, like whales and giant squids. Some though say it was the Irish Pirate Shamus O' Malley - not algae - that turned the sea green. Shamus it seemed couldn't bear to see the green inks and dyes intended for the Caribbean Saint Patrick's celebration shipped off to Europe. So he and other pirates raided EITC ships and dumped their cargos of ink and dyes into the ocean (saving enough for the shopkeepers, of course). :From Disney Online Category:Game Play